


Growing Old is Getting Old

by unknown_knowns



Series: Catharsis [6]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: "bossy", Birthday, Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Erotica?, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, LGBTQ Themes, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, it's that whatever that is, little feelsy at the start, max is a bit dommy, porn with feelings?, what is the opposite of pwp, y'all delusional if you think chloe is anything but a bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown_knowns/pseuds/unknown_knowns
Summary: Chloe turns 24.She wonders what her life really means.Max comforts her, then "comforts" her.They're okay.





	Growing Old is Getting Old

**Author's Note:**

> I actually intended to get this out on Chloe's birthday, which as you can see ... I did, absolutely. 100%. Without failure or fault. Yup.
> 
> Also, this is part of the Catharsis series, so if Max seems a little ... odd, it's because this takes place after what is effectively a Bae-Bay ending (both at once) with Max combined with the AU Max and she doesn't have her powers anymore. If that sounds interesting, you should go read the rest of the series and not just look at the explicit fics from it. :P

Today was Chloe’s birthday.

How could she forget?

24 years.

Chloe thought about it all through her shift, getting the obligatory congratulations from coworkers and invitations for some fun after work.

But she kinda wasn’t feeling it.

She just felt kind of awkward all day.

24.

24.

24.

The number kept repeating in her head.

It was close to 25.

25 was close to 30.

Chloe was getting close to being 30 goddamn years old.

What did that mean?

What did any of this mean?

She didn’t want to get older, like this.

After work, she slumped as she walked up the stairs to her apartment and opened the door.

She walked in and casually placed her keys on the kitchen counter.

Then, she just sort of stood in the kitchen and looked around.

She and Max had been living here ever since they moved to LA.

It wasn’t in the best neighborhood.

It wasn’t a nice place.

It wasn’t particularly large, either.

She looked over to their tiny TV next to their tiny couch with an unimpressive basic coffee table between them and just felt sort of pathetic.

This is all she managed in the _years_ Chloe and Max had been working?

This is what she was worth?

Some tiny little shit hole in some city that hated her?

What even was she doing with her life?

Would she just keep working one day at a time, going through the same patterns again and again until they buried her six feet under?

Was she going to end up like her mother, eventually struggling just to make ends meet?

Working, working, working … what was the fucking point.

Chloe sighed and looked over to her fridge.

She walked over to it, carefully opened it, and looked inside.

There were some beers near the bottom.

In the some years since they moved to LA, their relationship with alcohol had been … varied.

At first, they both swore off of the stuff, since they thought they wouldn’t need it with each other.

That was a little too optimistic.

Max still had a lot of trauma that seemed like it just wasn’t going anywhere.

It was always difficult for her to think back to her arcadia bay and Seattle years.

She didn’t have her powers anymore, but still had the consequences …

Sigh.

Chloe picked up one of the beers and considered opening it after she closed the fridge.

When they first moved here, everything was so romantic and care free.

They had each other, finally, after the world tried so hard to kill them.

But it just … it just wasn’t enough.

Chloe still thought of Rachel and sometimes she wanted to drink thinking about her.

She accepted she was gone, but things still felt kind of unfair and cruel.

Like some sort of sick joke the universe was playing on her.

It was easier to go to work every day if she knew she could come home, drink a few beers, and not worry about this stuff, or think about her life wasting away while she did nothing.

And she knew that was unhealthy, but … what was the alternative?

Be stuck with her thoughts?

She’d already talked to Max about a lot of this stuff, and did help to vent, but Chloe didn’t want to keep burdening Max.

She should be getting better.

But she wasn’t.

And it wasn’t fair.

She had no right to be upset.

How many people could even remotely afford to live in LA, with a long-term, dedicated girlfriend, and a pretty stable job?

She was literally complaining about being so lucky and well-off.

Fuck it.

Chloe opened the can and took a long swig, breathing contently afterwards.

She then put the can down on a nearby counter and got up onto it.

She leaned forward while she looked at the unimpressive tiles of her kitchen and gently swayed her feet from side to side.

Chloe didn’t really know what to think about stuff.

At least they were paying the bills and had the money to buy _some_ things.

It didn’t help that Max’s photography equipment was expensive as fuck.

Who the fuck charges two thousand dollars for some dumb lens? Jesus.

Chloe saw her boots were still on, so with a sigh, she took them off, and tossed them near the door.

Max would be very slightly annoyed if they were anywhere else, but Chloe knew she wouldn’t bring herself to actually bring it up.

She picked up her beer can and took another sip while she continued to think about stuff.

 

Eventually, Max came home.

 

Max, too, looked so exhausted as she came through the door.

Out of habit more than any thought process she took off her shoes, adjusted Chloe’s lazily-strewn boots so they were adjacent to one another by the front door, and took her hair out of its pony tail while she walked over to Chloe in the kitchen.

She was running her fingers through her hair to straighten it out in the way Chloe liked after she placed her keys and purse on the counter next to Chloe’s stuff.

Wordlessly, she walked in front of Chloe, who was still on the counter, and leaned up to receive a little kiss on the lips.

They took a moment afterwards to linger, and just stare at one another.

Chloe smiled.

Max smiled.

Max then sighed, and gently looked down to Chloe’s lap, and her hands, and the beer can.

She brought her hands to Chloe’s lap and affectionately stroked at the fabric of her jeans in no particular manner, just trying to exhume some affection.

It was nice.

They both appreciated it for a few seconds, though Max did notice Chloe was drinking, and it wasn’t even dinner time yet.

She was somewhat tempted to a drink, too.

But.

They had other things to talk about.

Max smiled as she looked back up to Chloe, and she trailed her hands up to Chloe’s shoulders and ran them past there to sort of loosely but affectionately hug her.

Chloe was happy to lean forward to allow her girlfriend to do this.

Max was tempted to another kiss, but decided against that, too.

“Did you want to do anything special?”

Chloe blinked, then hesitated, and sighed and shook her head.

“I mean … what’s the point. Just some dumb arbitrary day.”

Chloe sounded pretty put-out, which was inappropriate on her birthday, of all things.

Max bit her own lip.

“You don’t mean that.”

Chloe sighed, and sat more upright.

She still swayed her feet, though.

She took another sip from her beer before continuing.

“I do, Max. It’s dumb. Fuckin’ 24 and look what it got me.”

With her hand that was holding the beer, Chloe gestured to their modest living room and its accommodations, which made Max sigh gently as she looked out to it.

She hesitated herself for a few seconds, then looked back to Chloe.

“I didn’t think having a small place bothered you that much.”

Chloe looked down to her lap and shrugged.

“… I dunno. I just … what are we even doing? What’s the point of all of this? Working to live? Living to work? Is that what life is supposed to be?”

Max sighed yet again and went quiet in her own consideration.

She slowly brought her hands down to Chloe’s own, and intertwined as much as she could and gently tugged Chloe off of the counter.

“C’mere.”

Chloe Obliged, and was both tugged off the counter and gently led into their tiny living room.

Only a couple feet away, they landed on the couch.

Facing their tiny TV.

And their tiny coffee table.

Max gently rested her head on Chloe’s shoulder and stroked at one of Chloe’s hands with both of hers.

“You remember … like, a year after you started work?”

Chloe scoffed gently.

“I’m not the one with memory problems, dude.”

Max smiled and had herself a content little cute sound.

“Yeah … so you remember the first time of the kids you worked with came out to you.”

Chloe blinked and hesitated.

“… yeah.”

One of Max’s hands went to the many bracelets Chloe wore.

Rachel’s was still there, though it was starting to fray somewhat.

It went past that one, to a pride bracelet Chloe always wore.

She stroked along that one.

“You were so happy when you came home that day …”

Chloe sighed and closed her eyes.

She remembered.

Chloe was a social worker, these days.

She worked with troubled youth, which was a fancy excuse for her to still dress kind of punky and dye her hair.

She was what they wanted to be, after all.

Max remembered it, too.

It was easy to remember the memories they had made since they moved to LA.

Easier, anyway.

The Maxes mostly agreed with what happened, they just had different interpretations of what it meant.

Max didn’t know if this still meant she was insane, but it was a lot easier to manage.

“You came home, and you were so, so full of energy …”

Both of their eyes were closed by now.

“You didn’t take off your shoes, you just ran right up to me, picked me up, carried me around the house while you giggled like the biggest, happiest idiot in the world.”

Chloe sighed contently.

“And you kept asking me, what, what, what, what’s going on Chloe, what’s going on --- but you were giggling too.”

Max smiled wider and nodded.

“And eventually, you just put me down on the kitchen counter, and got so cutely sly, like you had another present for me … you did that little thing where you place your hands behind your back and you shimmied.”

Chloe hummed thoughtfully.

“Do I do that?”

Max scoffed but nodded and placed a content kiss on Chloe’s neck.

“Yes, and it’s adorable as all get out. Anyway … after kissing me, you tell me everything. The kid you were working with saw your bracelet and asked you if it was okay to be gay. Because their parents didn’t think so.”

Chloe huffed.

“Assholes.”

Max giggled.

“Yeah … but you were able to comfort him. You told him about me, and our relationship, and how we support and love one another, and … you said you never seen him smile so much. He teared up and hugged you and wouldn’t let you go for like an hour.”

Chloe relieved it in greater relief than Max did, since, well, it actually happened to her, and she almost teared up a little out of empathy thinking about it.

That boy did seem so relieved …

“Yeah …”

Max kissed at Chloe’s neck again, then kissed up to her cheek.

She nudged a little at Chloe’s ear, and Chloe understood the meaning.

She blinked her eyes and looked over to Max, who was just smiling so cutely and happily.

Max sighed contently.

“And I was so proud of you, then … and I’m always proud of you, but especially then. You made a real change in his life … in my life … in everyone’s life, Chloe.”

Chloe felt like she was blushing, somehow, but Max had a point.

Max wasn’t even done.

“Between Kate, Victoria, me, all of the kids you’ve worked with … do you know how much good you’ve done, Chloe?”

Chloe gaped her mouth and was _definitely_ blushing now, but didn’t rebut Max.

Max just continued to smile and carefully brought one of her hands up to cup Chloe’s cheek and stroke at it with her thumb.

She always loved how poorly Chloe took such heartfelt compliments.

There was so much to love about her.

“So … that’s the point. You’re such an amazing woman, Chloe …”

Chloe finally regained her composure enough to turn her head slightly and kiss at Max’s hand.

One of the things she genuinely loved about their relationship is even when one of them would get down, they knew each other well enough to know how to comfort the other.

Chloe raised one of her hands up to mirror Max’s affection onto her cheek and smiled so wide.

“Thanks, Max … you’re right, of course.”

Chloe did that other cute thing she did where she suddenly got so serious and thoughtful looking.

Max always remembered the periods Chloe got quiet like this, no matter how insane her stupid mind was.

Chloe hesitated for just one second or two, then,

“And … you’re an amazing woman too, Max. I love you so much.”

They both smiled so wide.

The moment couldn’t go to waste.

Max scooted that much closer to Chloe –

Chloe leaned in towards Max –

They both closed their eyes.

And they kissed.

For a little while, it was all they processed.

It was a slow and gentle kiss, very affectionate.

They melted into each other and forgot about some of their troubles while it lasted.

Max moved both of her hands to Chloe’s neck to stroke and rub along there.

Chloe moved her hands to Max’s hair, since she always liked it, and especially liked feeling it when she couldn’t even see it.

These movements were so routine and automatic, but they never got boring.

They always enjoyed kissing one another.

When they separated, Chloe just had such a cute content look on her face, with such an obvious amount of blush.

Max had to be blushing pretty strongly by now, too, but there were other reasons for that.

After Chloe finished pulling away, Max smirked, and suddenly pushed herself towards Chloe again.

Chloe blinked.

Max straddled her and leaned down to give her another kiss.

Then another, and another, and another, and another, as they started to gently make out.

Max moved her hands to Chloe’s shoulders for support but squeezed vigorously every few seconds, periodically.

They closed their eyes again.

Chloe moved her hands to Max’s sides, affectionately stroking there.

Something Chloe wasn’t expecting, but didn’t complain about, is how assertive Max could be with her affection, sometimes.

It didn’t even seem to be a side effect of her time travel stuff and other, more confident Maxes bringing it out of her.

It just seemed to be some deep, quiet courage that Chloe could draw out sometimes, mostly unconsciously.

She loved that part of Max most of all, maybe.

She just kept rubbing at Max’s sides while Max took what affection and kisses she wanted, and boy did she want a lot.

In a way, it reminded Chloe of Rachel, in being voracious of affection.

Thankfully, Chloe had a lot of affection to give, and didn’t mind.

Eventually, Max pulled away from the making out, and just stared down at Chloe.

After a few seconds and realizing Max was done, Chloe blinked her eyes open to see a gorgeous sight.

Max so proud, and smug, and happy, and ever-so-slightly playful.

There was this little smirk that she sometimes got that sent a shiver down Chloe’s spine.

She knew what it meant.

Max carefully leaned back down and bit at Chloe’s lip, but this was quick, and transitional.

Chloe enjoyed the hell out of it all the same, though.

Max released it quickly enough and kissed over from Chloe’s lips to her ear, and she bit at this, too.

Chloe enjoyed that, too.

Max was practically purring when her voice came out - so low, and seductive.

Chloe didn’t know where the hell this part of Max came from but she sure enjoyed it.

“I want you …”

Chloe shivered, but just nodded weakly as Max moved one of her hands to Chloe’s, and carefully guided it down to Max’s thighs.

It wasn’t that Chloe needed to be told to do this, but it was pretty hot when Max forced it like this.

Her brain sometimes just stopped working and only focused on Max when she got bossy like this.

Maybe she loved _this_ part of Max most of all.

Hard to tell sometimes …

“Don’t you want me …?”

Chloe nodded again, but knew she wasn’t supposed to do anything else.

Max bit her ear again and guided Chloe’s hand upwards more to rub at her inner thighs.

She made such a content sound, somewhere between a moan and an otherwise heated exhale, and Chloe shivered again.

Fuck.

Max could always get to her so easily, like she hardly even had to try.

Chloe’s mind was already starting to race with what Max might have in mind for tonight, on her birthday of all things –

She didn’t have to wonder for too long, though.

Max moved her hands to Chloe’s neck again while Chloe kept her hands exactly where they were, just rubbing as Max had instructed.

The more Chloe rubbed, the more sounds she extracted out of Max, and eventually, Chloe just closed her eyes to focus on the feeling of Max’s more-heated breathing against freshly-bitten ear, and the gentle yet assured way Max’s hands moved along her skin.

Max’s hands very carefully made their way down Chloe’s body.

They went down to her collar bones, and then out to her shoulders, and then down her arms to her hands to give them a quick squeeze … up her arms again, to her shoulders.

She squeezed Chloe’s shoulders for a second or two while she bit at her ear again, and then kept lowering her hands.

“I want this shirt off …”

Chloe’s mouth had long been gaping stupidly as her breathing got heavier the more Max touched her and bit at her ear like this.

The words took a few seconds for her brain to process since it was miles away by now in fantasy land.

She blinked.

“Uhhhh … it’s yours to take, Max …”

Not the sexiest of things, but Max wasn’t expecting a super seductive Chloe.

She liked how much Chloe got into it.

Chloe sounded totally breathless, mostly because she was.

Max just smirked as she lowered down further.

She kissed her way down to Chloe’s neck, then delivered a firm bite.

Chloe shivered and tilted her head back to the ceiling to give as much space as Max wanted – and of course, she wanted it all.

Max’s hands slowly made their way down Chloe’s front as Max kept biting at various parts of Chloe’s neck, suckling at the bite mark afterwards righteously.

Each bite earned a slightly pained, but mostly excited exhale, and further broke both of their breathing.

It’d leave marks, but … whatever.

Chloe produced a gentle but excited gasp as Max’s hands suddenly shot down to the hem of her shirt and snuck underneath to rub at her belly directly.

She didn’t move an inch, though, since Chloe was Max’s to play with, and that was long-established.

Max’s hands moved slowly and thoughtfully again, moving to Chloe’s sides, and gently riding up.

They trailed back and forth from her sides to her belly at a much greater speed than they moved up, as though Max wanted to touch every inch of Chloe’s front before she progressed any further.

At some point, Chloe had to stop rubbing at Max’s thighs so Max’s hands could continue trailing upwards, and while it did earn a frustrated sort of whine out of her, they both knew she would get whatever she wanted soon enough.

Plus, it was fucking hot to hear a breathless Max whining.

Max was suddenly less interested in the slow burn when it inconvenienced Chloe’s attention onto her body, so in fairly short order afterwards she gripped at the hem of Chloe’s shirt and just forced it up and off.

She sat more upright, too, just staring down at Chloe while she did this.

Chloe missed the attentions to her neck immediately, but the bite marks were all tingly by now, particularly the hickies, so she had some sort of sensation to focus on while they transitioned.

Chloe had already taken off most of her outwear as she was wont to do when inside, so all she had for Max to take off was a tank top and some skinny jeans.

Chloe’s arms lazily raised up and she pushed forward just enough so her back wasn’t in contact with the couch to allow Max to strip her.

If Chloe had removed her own shirt, she probably would have just tossed it onto the TV, or ceiling fan, or something.

But Max was still Max, even if she was entirely too good at riling up Chloe, so she still took a quiet moment to thoughtlessly fold Chloe’s shirt over and place it neatly down on the couch seat next to them.

Maybe earlier in their relationship it would have been mood-breaking to see Max being like that, but by now, Chloe just loved that part of her.

Even when she was literally about to fuck her girlfriend Max was still a dork, and Chloe loved that, and it put such a warm, bright smile on her face as Max sat herself right up again and pushed her hair behind her ears again.

She collected her hair behind her head with a few strokes of her own hands for a few moments.

Not having her longer hair in a ponytail was inconvenient in times like these, but the small effort in adjusting her hair was well worth the stares she earned from Chloe.

Chloe fucking loved longer hair and Max wasn’t about to deny her what she wanted.

And Chloe just mutely stared at Max as she adjusted her hair and got ready to continue with the scene, so obviously fawning with her eyes.

Max had that smirk again as she looked down to Chloe’s beautiful body.

She leaned down to deliver another kiss, and start making out with her again, while Max’s hands moved to her shoulders, and then down her front, teasing as though she might –

Max’s hands just scooted right over Chloe’s breasts and felt at the muscle on her belly, instead.

Chloe closed her eyes again while she made out with her girlfriend and felt her appreciate her body.

Eventually, Max separated, and they both looked each other in the eyes, faces obviously alit with a passionate fire blush.

“Your body is … so beautiful, Chloe …”

Chloe just barely smirked.

“All the better to … love you with, Max …”

Max giggled breathlessly.

Chloe wouldn’t be Chloe if she didn’t provide humor and levity, even when the tone was totally inappropriate and irreverent.

And Max loved that.

 

Max then stood herself off from the couch and grasped at both of Chloe’s hands.

With a giggle, she tugged her into their modest bedroom.

Max pushed Chloe onto their bed, moved back to their door to close it, and then started to take her clothes off.

Chloe just collapsed onto the bed and dumbly stared at her stripping girlfriend, kind of unable to process anything else.

Useless.

Max giggled when she noticed and tossed her shirt at Chloe’s face.

Chloe huffed, and raised her hands to take the shirt off of her face.

“No …”

But she paused when Max spoke.

Quiet.

Chloe could hear Max getting closer, and then she felt her weight on the bed.

“Maybe this is better this way …”

Chloe blinked again.

Fuck, Max.

Max pushed Chloe onto her back on the bed and was on top of her instantly.

She could feel Max’s heated skin on her own front, but not see much of what was going on.

Not that she needed to …

Max _bit_ down on Chloe’s neck again and Chloe groaned, arching her back and chest more into Max’s own and moving her hands down –

Max stole her wrists and pinned them up by her head, instead.

Fuck, Max.

In the some years they’ve been having sex, Max had learned more and more what excited Chloe, and she seemed only too happy to be bossy and controlling.

It was pretty hot.

“Keep your hands there … _no touching_.”

Chloe just barely nodded in acknowledgement with a faint breathless sound.

Max took her shirt on Chloe’s face and more properly wrapped it around to better serve as a blindfold.

She didn’t tie it or anything, it was only the weight of Chloe’s head against the bed that kept it secure.

“Good girl.”

Max sounded so cutely proud, albeit aroused of her goddamn mind.

Chloe shivered.

Fuck, Max.

Max moved her hands to Chloe’s own, squeezed them, and then kept trailing her hands down Chloe’s arms.

When they reached her shoulders, Max placed her hands on either side of Chloe’s body and lowered herself down even more.

Max placed a loving kiss on what skin was exposed on one of Chloe’s breasts, since she was still wearing her bra.

That mistake was pretty quickly fixed, though.

Max’s hands trailed to her sides, and Chloe happily arched her back somewhat to allow Max the space to unhook her bra and take it off.

She did it carefully, though, and Chloe just imagined her neatly placing it beside them instead of throwing it carelessly away.

But she kinda stopped thinking at all when Max’s lips were suddenly on one of her nipples, and one of Max’s hands was forcefully grinding against her groin through the fabric of her jeans.

Chloe couldn’t help herself – her body started to squirm and gyrate from the suddenly too-much attention, and she moaned, but –

Just as soon as it came, it was away.

Chloe blinked with her heavy breathing but was unable to tell when another attack might come due to her blindfold.

Every single move Max did was going to be a surprise and Chloe fucking loved that.

She didn’t even move her hands from the spots by her head since she was plenty obedient to Max’s wishes, even if she wanted to stroke at her hair and hold head more to her front.

Max breathed harshly against the nipple she had bit-licked, and Chloe shivered from the sensation.

That’s all Max did for a few seconds; hover, and let Chloe anticipate when the next move might come.

Then, she bit down again, on the other nipple, and her hand returned to its righteous rubbing.

Chloe eagerly moaned.

“F-fuck … Max.”

Max giggled breathlessly and broke away from her biting to appreciate how riled up Chloe was.

Though, she couldn’t see in the detail she wanted to …

Max lowered herself down further.

It was an agonizing pace.

Chloe just felt her breathing colliding against her skin lower, lower, lower, lower.

Max eventually placed a loving kiss on Chloe’s belly, and her hands moved to undo her jeans.

“I want … these off.”

Chloe didn’t even respond meaningfully her mind was so lost in fantasy and thoughts of Max.

But as Max started to worm the too-tight jeans off, Chloe offered what assistance she could by worming around and kicking her feet and such to expedite the process.

Once again, there was a pause after the clothing was removed.

Max breathlessly giggled again after those few seconds, lowered herself still further until Chloe couldn’t even feel her over her anymore.

She trailed her hands all along Chloe’s inner thighs and Chloe spreaded her legs easily for Max.

Chloe _did_ have some words for here, though.

“Look what you do … to me … Max … f-fuck.”

Max certainly was.

But she wanted a better look.

Max pulled Chloe’s panties up before off, and not too much longer Chloe could feel Max’s breathing so close to where she wanted it most, and where her mind had been lost fantasizing about for the last however many minutes.

“Every part of you … is so beautiful, Chloe.”

Fuck, Max.

Chloe pushed her groin up into Max’s face, which earned a surprised squeak out of her, then a giggle.

Chloe sure was needy, but she loved that part of her.

Max lowered her mouth down and closed her eyes.

 

Most of the times, when they had sex, it was more efficient than anything else.

They had things to do after all and didn’t always have the time to spend hours having sex.

But this was a special day and Chloe had been feeling especially low.

So while Max’s own arousal demanded she extract a lustful orgasm out of Chloe quickly – and they both knew how to do that to each other by now – the romantic in her wanted something more drawn-out and thoughtful.

So that’s what Chloe got.

Max basically made out with Chloe, albeit with a different set of lips.

But it was no less loving.

It was no less heated.

It was no less passionate.

Chloe stopped having the ability to form words, closed her eyes though her sight was taken from her anyway already, and just focused on the feeling.

She still didn’t move her hands meaningfully, though they did turn to grip at the bed by her head since her hands had to do _something_ – _anything_.

 

They both lost track of time.

 

Only when Max simply couldn’t contain herself anymore did she involve her hands and speed up her intensity and efforts to get her girlfriend off.

And she did.

Chloe usually didn’t last that long, since she just got so excited so damn easily by both of the girls that had been in her life, and the only reason tonight was an exception was Max drew this out for as long as possible.

But when she wanted it to end, it sure did end.

Chloe couldn’t help her legs closing around Max’s face, trying to hold her there, while she made her most erotic, most heated sound, intentionally avoiding saying much of Max’s name until now.

So Max could well and truly hear just how much she got to her.

Max loved that part of her, too.

Even after Chloe orgasmed, Max stayed down – partially because Chloe’s legs and thighs hadn’t released her, partly because she knew lingering made the experience more enjoyable.

Her attentions slowed and became gentler as Chloe’s body slowly relented and melted onto the bed.

Eventually, Chloe’s thighs had loosened enough and Max was satisfied enough that she slowly made her way back up Chloe’s body, kissing all of the way back up.

She delivered a surprise bite to one of Chloe’s nipples which was honestly just kind of overwhelming right now but it certainly was a sensation that earned a righteously surprised and somewhat pained moan out of her.

Max didn’t bite it for long, and with another breathless giggle, made her way back up until her face was close to Chloe’s.

She took off the makeshift blindfold – hastily folding it to place it on an apparent neat pile of clothes nearby – and nestled cutely into Chloe’s neck and collarbones.

She placed a loving kiss there and rode her hands up to Chloe’s wrists.

“These can come down … now …”

Chloe smirked and looked down to her girlfriend.

Her hands did indeed come down, to wrap around her, and tightly squeeze her.

Max’s little squeaks and surprised sounds Chloe never tired of and Max owed her some after that surprise nipple bite.

The squeezing didn’t last long, though, soon with Chloe’s hands just rubbing at her back … and then lower.

“Yeah … just how down?”

Max made a thoughtful sound.

“As down as you want …”

Chloe smirked.

“Get on me, … then.”

Max placed another kiss on Chloe’s neck and collarbones and flopped over until she was laying on her back.

Chloe’s hands basically didn’t waste any time until they came to Max’s jeans and started to take them off.

They came off readily and easily, since Max didn’t wear jeans nearly as skinny, but Chloe pointedly tossed them to the door to hear a very-slightly annoyed sound from Max.

“You’re going to ---”

The objections she knew were coming Chloe silenced off by immediately sneaking her hands under Max’s panties and starting to skillfully rub in ways she knew Max loved most.

Max just sort of lost her trail of thought at this, closing her eyes and immediately moaning while her thighs unconsciously closed together out of her surprise.

Chloe’s fingers were already where they wanted to be, so this wasn’t effectual anyway.

“--- I’ll pick it up … later. For now … shhh.”

Chloe used her other arm to wrap it around Max’s body and turn them both over onto their sides.

Max opened her mouth to say something again, and she started to vocalize something, but Chloe was a little devil and just redoubled her efforts to silence Max again with another surprised, erotic moan.

She was getting too good at this.

Not that Max was complaining.

“Ugh … C- _Chloe_ …”

The opposite, in fact.

Max melted into Chloe’s grasp as her girlfriend skillfully extracted the moans she wanted out of her at the pace she wanted – which was pretty quick.

At some point, Max’s panties came off, and at some point, Max lost the ability to speak any words at all, and Chloe got the orgasm she wanted out of her, too.

Max probably would have wanted a quicker pace on herself, anyway, since she was beyond words to describe how aroused she was after spending so long making her girlfriend feel so good and hearing her respond so erotically.

Afterwards, Max murmured happily and enjoyed being Chloe’s little spoon, while Chloe’s fingers also lingered.

They didn’t need any words.

But Chloe had some, anyway.

She brought her hands up, past Max’s face to her own and hesitated, just smelling.

“Who do you think … tastes better … Max? Me, or you?”

Max scoffed and shook her head tiredly.

“You’re … so gross, I swear …”

Chloe smirked, and even though Max’s words were admonishing, her tone was breathless and doting.

Chloe brought her hand to her own lips and obnoxiously loudly licked her hand clean.

When she was done, and quite appreciative of the flavor,

“Yeah, but …”

She moved her hands back to Max’s sides and turned her back around so they were facing each other.

For a few seconds, she just hesitated, looking at the cute, proud, content smile Max had on her face, so relaxed and so enjoying of the moment.

The genuine affection Max had in her eyes short-circuited Chloe’s brain and just left her dumbly gaping her mouth.

Max giggled and took advantage by scooting a bit up and kissing Chloe on the lips.

Slowly.

Gently.

Passionately.

Chloe could still taste a bit of herself on Max, which combined in weird ways with her fresh sampling of Max that Chloe couldn’t say was unpleasant.

It did make it awful hard to answer her question, though …

When Max was satisfied, she pulled just a bit away and collected her hair behind her head, again.

“Yeah, but … what?”

Chloe blinked, recovered her trail of thought, and smirked.

“Yeah, but … it’s the kind of gross you love.”

Max hesitated, smiled a bit wider, and pushed herself right back into Chloe’s front to kiss at some part of her collarbones or neck again.

“Yes. It is. Though … I do not love the messy … clothes.”

Chloe just chuckled and brought her arms around Max again.

Squeeze.

“Methinks … the lady doth protest too much.”

Max giggled but groaned.

“Seriously Chloe, this isn’t … a dorm room.”

The two just giggled and giggled and giggled.

 

Eventually, though, a sobering thought crossed Chloe’s mind, and she released Max to thoughtfully look down at her.

Max noticed the temperature change and just as thoughtfully looked up to Chloe in a wordless question.

Chloe bit her lip and evened out her expression so it was as serious as she could make it.

“Max …”

Max blinked but smiled up at her girlfriend.

“Yeah Chloe?”

At least by now, they had rested enough to recover more of their breathing.

Chloe hesitated again, and Max always dedicated it to memory whenever Chloe was thoughtful and serious like this.

“… we’re doing okay, I think.”

Max smiled, smiled, smiled, and kissed Chloe again, though it was more of an acknowledgement than anything passionate.

“Yeah. We’re doing okay.”

Chloe closed her eyes and sighed, smiling just gently herself.

Things weren’t as good as Chloe was hoping they were going to be when she was younger.

Their relationship wasn’t perfect, but maybe no relationship ever was.

Their romance wasn’t a replace for coping mechanisms, but maybe that’s not the point of romance.

They never fully separated themselves from alcohol, but maybe they weren’t expected to.

They still had their traumas, but maybe they would never be free of them.

They lived day to day, and every day was just slightly better than the last.

Soon, they would be able to take some time off and visit France.

It took a while to save up the money for it, but …

Chloe was planning something very special when they went there.

She just hoped Max didn’t beat her to the punch.

 

And she hoped Rachel was still watching, up above, proud of what Chloe had become.

Even if Chloe wasn’t perfect.

She still meant a lot to a lot of people.

And that’s really all that mattered.

 


End file.
